


The Inevitability of Time

by Goggsy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, New Relationship, it gay, magical adventures of space girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggsy/pseuds/Goggsy
Summary: After the events of in the Solitract universe, Yaz has the terrible epiphany that her time with The Doctor is finite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have written since 2014, please be gentle with me.

Yaz couldn’t sleep. Though the emotionally charged time in Norway hadn’t directly impacted her, the events that transpired had sent her mind on some rather dark thoughts. Thoughts she couldn’t seem to escape. No matter how hard she tried to think about literally anything else, she was pulled back to the darkness again.

One day she would run out of time with the Doctor. As easy as it was to forget about the ravishes of time when you literally had access to a time machine, the harsh reality was that it would come for them all, like it had come for all of those who had travelled with the Doctor in the past.

The Doctor never talked about them, but Yaz knew they existed. The Doctor was absolutely useless at being alone. There’s no way in her 2000 years of life she hadn’t travelled with people. But, the pain behind the Doctor’s eyes let Yaz knew that she had lost them all. And, Yaz knew, that one day The Doctor would mourn her too.

Yaz sighed in frustration and rolled over on to her side in a futile attempt to short circuit the negative spiral. It didn’t work. Despite her attempt to think about her favourite TV show, her mind somehow drifted back to that moment in the Solitract and the look on Graham’s face when he saw the imitation Grace. He thought he had gotten what he had desperately longed for: more time with the woman he loved. Time that was viciously and prematurely ripped away from him.

It filled Yaz with dread. Dread that one day she would be in the same position. Dread of running out of time with the Doctor and having wasted it because of fear. Her previous worries of embarrassing herself seemed so trivial now. Not with what was at stake.

The Doctor was the best person Yaz had ever met. She wasn’t being hyperbolic when she had said that all those months ago, back when her feelings were just a budding crush. She had never felt this way about anybody before. The intensity of her emotions towards her friend were almost overwhelming.

She couldn’t just remain friends any more. Not with how every slight touch filled her entire body with electricity and made her forget to breathe. Not when her lips were so tantalising. Maybe she could have before she had this realisation, but now that she knew she was on a deadline she would have to do something. To make the most of what finite time they would have together.

And, if The Doctor didn’t like her back, then as much as it would hurt, as much as it would suck, she would have shot her shot and when the inevitable happened, she’d have no regrets.

The Doctor was probably still awake. She barely slept. She was probably tinkering with _something_ in the console room, and most likely looking absolutely adorable as she did so.

Yaz made an executive decision. It was now or never. She didn’t know if the epiphany would last until the morning when a fresh perspective might make her less ride or die.

She got out of bed and padded her way to the console room, where, sure enough, The Doctor was hard at work, her head stuck in the console. She felt an immediate calm wash over in her presence.

“Tangled cables!” she heard The Doctor mutter. “How do cables get tangled? They don’t even move!”

Yaz walked over to the console. “Need a hand, Doctor?”

There was a thud and a yelp as the Doctor hit her head on the console.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” Yaz said. “Are you ok?” she asked as The Doctor removed herself from the console, rubbing her head.

“Yaz! I’m fine, this is nothing compared to the time I thought it’d be a good idea to headbutt somebody to use touch telepathy.”

“Touch telepathy?” Yaz asked.

“Long story. What are you doing up? It’s not morning already is it? Well, as much as you can have mornings when you’re not orbiting a sun.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Yaz admitted.

The Doctor looked at her with concern. “Are you alright? Do you want me to tell you a bed time story?”

“If it’s any from Granny Five, I think I’ll pass, thanks.”

 “Oi, don’t be disrespecting my Granny” The Doctor said with a smile.

Yaz laughed softly. “Sorry, but I’ve had enough craziness for one day.”

“It was definitely one of our more insane adventures.” The Doctor moved to lean against the console.

Yaz joined her, making sure that their hips and shoulders touched ever so slightly. She relished in the feel of her.

“So,” the Doctor said, “did you want to talk about what’s keeping you from sleeping? I know how you humans love to do that, so it has to be something important.”

Yaz breathed out. All of the bravado she had built up in her room alone was quickly dissipating, replaced by butterflies the size of vultures.

The Doctor, as if sensing her very obvious hesitation, quickly spoke. “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it. We can talk about something else instead. Or, we can go somewhere! A sneaky little trip, just the two of us. Maybe to the Dazzling Fields of Xanu?”

Yaz’s heart leapt at that idea. Alone. Just her and the Doctor, exploring some unknown magical place. Kissing under unknown stars. Her eyes flickered to The Doctor’s lips and desire began to win its battle against her nerves.

“Just been thinking about what happened with Graham and Erik.” Yaz said, deciding that was as good of a place as any to start. “About how they were willing to give up so much just for more time with the people they love.”

Heart beating out of control, she reached out and placed her hand on top of The Doctor’s and began to gently stroke it with her thumb. The Doctor looked down at their hands, uncharacteristically lost for words.

When Yaz saw that she didn’t flinch or move away, she was emboldened. Maybe she hadn’t imagined the chemistry between them after all. “It made me realise how precious time is. And how I should stop wasting it.”

She reached out with her free hand and gently cupped The Doctor’s cheek. The Doctor looked up at her, her eyes flicking to Yaz’s lips at least once.

“Can I kiss you?” The Doctor asked.

Yaz didn’t respond, choosing instead to immediately capture the Doctor’s lips with her own. They were impossibly soft and warm, and felt better than Yaz had dreamt of. She thought she was flying as the Doctor’s hand came to rest at her waist, pulling her closer.

Yaz was just about to move her hand to thread her fingers through the Doctor’s hair when she felt the ground shake and heard the unmistakable whirr of the TARDIS.

The Doctor grinned at her sheepishly as she broke the kiss. “Must have accidentally bumped the transport lever.”

Yaz smiled back. “So where’d we end up?”

The Doctor looked at the settings on the console. “Oh!” her grin grew even larger. “Oh that’s brilliant.” She grabbed both of Yaz’s hands. “Yaz, welcome to Lesbos in the height of the Hellenic Era.”

Yaz laughed. “You’re kidding!”

“Probably one of the TARDIS’ jokes. She does have quite the sense of humour.” The Doctor looked at the instruments. “Hmm. Midnight. Probably not the best time to see a brand new place for the first time.”

Yaz was actually pretty thankful that they had a few more hours before the boys joined them. “Back to bed then, I guess.” She said.

“Oh.” The Doctor’s face fell.

“Come on.” She let go of one hand and used the other to pull the Doctor along towards her room.

“Oh!” The Doctor said, finally realising what was happening. “Snuggles with Yaz! Brilliant.”

Yaz grinned. Time might be finite, but she planned to use every last second of it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nobody asked for this, but this fic is now going to be a multichapter epic story sorry not sorry.

Waking up in The Doctor’s arms was the most surreal experience. Yaz had half expected her memories from last night to be a blissful dream, but when she dared open her eyes she realised that yes, it was in fact The Doctor she was lying on, and she did, indeed, feel just as soft and warm as she remembered.

She tried to move slightly so she could see The Doctor’s face, but an arm wrapped around her waist pulled her in closer.

She chuckled softly. “Morning.”

“Sorry.” The Doctor said, loosening her grip. “Didn’t realise you were awake.”

Yaz managed to pull herself slightly away, ensuring she kept contact around The Doctor’s waist.

The Doctor was beautiful, even when her hair was a bird’s nest from their activities last night. Not that they had gotten up to too much. They had an unspoken agreement that they were going to take things slowly and thoroughly appreciate each of firsts. First kiss, first make out session, first gentle exploration of visible skin. First moan from when Yaz had timidly kissed The Doctor’s neck. Now that was definitely information she would file for later.

Yaz kissed The Doctor gently, still relishing the fact that she could. “Did you sleep?”

“A little.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, you must have been bored.”

“Nah, I was enjoying the snuggles. Plus I decided to start counting the hairs on your head. Got to 21607 before you woke up.” She frowned. “Wait, that’s not creepy is it? I really don’t want to be creepy.”

Yaz laughed and kissed her again. “Not creepy. Definitely a bit weird, but not creepy.”

“Brilliant! I really like you and I don’t want to the fact that I’m socially awkward to mess this up.”

“I really like you too, Doctor. All of you, including your weirdness. It’s cute.”

The Doctor kissed her and they stayed there for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other’s mouths.

“Can I just say,” Yaz said when they broke, “kissing you is brilliant.”

“Yasmin Kahn, you speak my language. We should probably get up though.” The Doctor’s eyes lit up. “Ancient Greece is just out that door.”

“Have you been before?”

“Yeah, but not this part and not this time. And I’ve never met Sappho before, and I am much more excited to meet her now that I’m a woman.”

“Please don’t tell me you are going to try to seduce Sappho.”

A look of horror flooded across The Doctor’s face. “What? No, no. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Yaz laughed. “Relax, Doctor. I was just joking.”

The Doctor’s face relaxed for a second before it was replaced with a mischievous grin. “Although, I probably could if I wanted. Had a lot of luck with historical figures in the past. Did I ever tell you the time I married Queen Elizabeth?”

“Wait, you’re married?” Yaz asked, not entirely sure what to do with this new piece of information.

The Doctor bit her lip. “Well, not to Elizabeth anymore. But, yeah. I am.”

Yaz sat up, completely removing herself from The Doctor’s embrace. “You’re married.” Her heart sank. “How have you never mentioned that you’re married?”

The Doctor sighed. “It’s complicated. River – she’s a time traveller like me, but our timelines are all out of sync. She died the day I met her. And then, the last time I saw her, she was about to go to the place that caused her death. I… I don’t think I’ll ever see her again.”

Yaz had never seen The Doctor so sad in the entire time they had known each other, and that look of absolute anguish was like a hot knife through her heart. “Come here.” She pulled The Doctor into an embrace. “I’m sorry” she said, kissing the top of her head.

“It’s ok. I’m ok. Loss is unfortunately part of life. The important thing is that we don’t let our grief and pain stop us from living. And, more importantly, we shouldn’t allow the fear of loss to paralyse us. Love, in all its forms, is worth the inevitable heartbreak.”

A dark silence fell upon them as Yaz was reminded, once more, that this, whatever this was, would one day end in devastation.

Yaz pulled The Doctor closer.  “How about we just think about the present? Reckon there’s anywhere nice to go on a date in Lesbos?”

The Doctor sat up excitedly and Yaz got whiplash from the sudden mood change. “Oh! I know!” she grinned. “It’s gonna be a surprise, Yaz. You’ll love it.”

She sprang out of bed, a million thoughts clearly going off in her adorable mind. “Right. Sapphic adventures with the fam.”

“Please don’t say it like that.” Yaz said.

“Like what?” The Doctor asked innocently.

Yaz shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. You should go get changed before the boys send a search party after us. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

“Right. Clothes. Breakfast. Adventure.” The Doctor walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. She hesitated, as if she were unwilling to the leave the sanctuary they had created. “I know we’ll only be separated a very short amount of time, but can I get a goodbye kiss?”

Yaz laughed and complied, capturing The Doctor’s lips with her own. She would never tire of the way they felt. “We can continue this later.” She suddenly remembered just how poor The Doctor’s social skills could be and imagined The Doctor nonchalantly kissing her in front of Ryan and Graham. “Just not in front of the other’s yeah?”

The fact that they would have to deal with boys soon played on Yaz’s mind. She didn’t want them to know about her and The Doctor. Not yet, anyway. Not until they had properly solidified whatever this was. And definitely not until Graham had had proper time to recover.

“In fact,” Yaz continued, “do you mind if we don’t tell them yet?” She saw The Doctor’s face fall. “Not that I’m ashamed of you or anything.” She clarified quickly. “Quite the opposite, really. I don’t just want to rub it in Graham’s face is all. Not after what he’s been through.”

“Don’t worry, Yaz!” The Doctor grinned, “I can be subtle!”

Yaz didn’t believe her for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever actually get to Lesbos or will I write 12 more chapters of fluff? WHO KNOWS?!?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually gonna lowkey abandon this due to laziness but then I got inspired by all the amazing fics everybody has been writing so I guess you guys are stuck with me :)

Ryan was already in the kitchen eating toast when Yaz entered. Her heart was pounding and she was terrified that the words "I just made out with the Doctor" were written on her face.  
  
Much to her relief Ryan barely noticed her. He wasn't much of morning person at the best of times, but the agonizingly slow was he was chewing his toast made Yaz think he was a long way off from properly waking up.   
  
"Morning." he mumbled, not looking up from the table.   
  
"Morning. Sleep well?" Yaz replied as she prepared her breakfast.   
  
"Not really." Ryan sighed. "Couldn't stop thinking about those horrible moths."   
  
"They were pretty terrifying." Yaz agreed.   
  
"Did you sleep ok?"   
  
"Yeah, fine. Like the dead." Yaz said far too quickly. Never had she wished she were a better liar more than right at this moment.   
  
Luckily Ryan didn't find her behaviour odd. "Did you hear the TARDIS move?"   
  
"Nah, I was really out of it." she lied.   
  
"Lucky." Ryan said. "Wonder where we are."   
  
"Lesbos!" The Doctor bounded in to the kitchen. "In the peak of the Classical era!"   
  
"Is this your way of coming out?" Ryan joked.   
  
"Ryan!" Yaz scolded.   
  
The Doctor flopped down on a chair opposite Ryan, unperturbed by his questioning. "And here I was thinking I was being obvious with all the rainbows."   
  
Ryan shrugged. "You were. We were all just waiting for you to confirm it."   
  
Yaz grabbed her tea and toast and sat down next to the Doctor. The toast was on the table all of two seconds before a piece of it was stolen by her neighbour.   
  
"Oi!" she said, swatting the Doctor's arm playfully.   
  
The Doctor grinned at her as she gleefully ate her stolen goods.   
  
Yaz actually found the theft kind of endearing. Annoying, now that she'd have to make more toast, but the whole 'what's mine is yours' attitude was pretty heartwarming.   
  
"So why Lesbos?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Dunno," the Doctor said between bites, "that's where the TARDIS chose. I think it was being funny."   
  
"I don't get the joke."   
  
"Well, last night me and Yaz -" she was cut off abruptly by Yaz kicking her under the table. So much for subtlety.   
  
"We were watching Xena last night." Yaz interrupted.   
  
"Right. Xena. Did I ever tell you she was a Time Lord?"   
  
"No! She wasn't?" Yaz asked in disbelief.   
  
"Come off it, Doctor. Xena's not even real." Ryan said.   
  
"She certainly was, thank you very much. She was banished to Earth for murder. Somehow got her hands on a short range vortex manipulator. That's how she was able to influence so much of history."   
  
"How come we never heard of her in history books then?" Ryan asked.   
  
"All the historians were men, right? Can't have a woman constantly saving the day. That'd be against the natural order of things, wouldn't it?"   
  
"So was Gabrielle real too?" Yaz asked.   
  
"Yeah, but her name was actually Gygaea. They changed it to Gabrielle for the show because it had a better ring to it. She was still a farm girl that Xena picked up on her travels though."   
  
"Weren't they... you know... together?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Oh yes. The two of them were married in real life. Wild wedding. At least three people died."   
  
"Reckon we'll run into them?" Yaz asked.   
  
"Unlikely. I think they are in India right now. It is so hard to keep track of those two."   
  
Yaz finished her single piece of toast and tried to work out if she had time to make more. "Have you seen Graham this morning? He normally beats all of us up."   
  
Ryan shrugged. "Haven't seen him. I figure he still needs time."   
  
"How are you doing?" The Doctor asked with concern.   
  
"Alright." He replied unconvincingly.   
  
Yaz and The Doctor looked at him like they weren't buying into his bullshit.   
  
He sighed. "I didn't even see her. I don't understand why it hurts so much."   
  
The Doctor reached across and grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it in support. "I guess you are reminded of what it is that you lost. It was the same for me. Even though the Solitract was merciful enough to not take the form of the people I miss, just being in that environment is enough to make you remember them."   
  
"How are you coping? You look as cheerful as ever." Ryan asked.   
  
"Luckily somebody reminded me that there are people here who I care about." The Doctor looked at Yaz so softly, Yaz couldn't help but return the gentle smile.   
  
Ryan evidently didn't miss the look. "Can you guys just kiss already and get it over with?"   
  
Yaz immediately looked away, her cheeks red.   
  
"Oh my god. You two kissed!" Ryan practically yelled.   
  
As if Ryan working it out was bad enough, Graham took this moment to appear. "Who kissed?" he asked.   
  
"Me and Yaz." The Doctor stated nonchalantly.   
  
Yaz groaned and hid her face in her hands. This was the exact situation she wanted to avoid. Poor Graham, still dealing with grief and to now have to suffer the Doctor loudly blurting out their love life.   
  
Much to her disbelief, instead of being sad, Graham merely chuckled. "It's about time. Son, looks like you owe me a tenner."   
  
"You bet on us?" Yaz said, angrily. "I'm going to kill both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Hannah for essentially betaing this and encouraging me to actually post it. We stan 1 fam.


End file.
